1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush for applying cosmetic substances, especially a mascara brush or hair coloring brush, which is injection-molded from plastic as one piece and comprises a first section for connection to a rod and a second section, said second section having a main body from which a plurality of bristles protrude radially outward.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, brushes of this type have been produced in such a way that bristles were secured between helically twisted wires. Due to the nature of this production technique, the design options for forming and arrangement of the bristles have been limited.
In the case of brushes that are produced by injection molding, in contrast, consideration needs to be given essentially only to the fact that it needs to be removable from the mold, whereas in other respects, a very extensive variety of design options exists.